Reborn of Blood (SYOA)
by Dawn's Chilling in the TARDIS
Summary: Hello! This is Dawn, and For my next Fict, I want to use YOUR anamatronics. Instructions, rules and form inside!


div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongHello! Dawn here, with a new fanfiction (kinda). This is an SYOA, or Send Your Own Anamatronics. Obviously, you send in an anamatronic, and I write stories about them, and make them a part of my world, so to speak. Just a few ground rules/strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong1) no super OP charactors. If I find a Charactor who is a golden Tiger who can shoot lasers out of their eyes and know exactly how to do everything, they will be refused ad beaten over the head with a packet of marshmallows.strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong2) don't do this:strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongOld name: FredrickBenjamin/Lillian/Fokisi/strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongAge at time of death: 108/14/6/strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongIt's really confusing, and if I see it, it'll be automatically disqualified, and also beaten over the head with marshmallows.strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong3) no stupid names. Seriously, I don't want to write about Ducky the Duck. It just sounds stupid.strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongSo, my form is:strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongOld name:strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongAge at time of death:strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongHow they got led away:strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongNew name (if it changes I.E. Lillian becoming Chica):strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongAnimal:strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongTitle (I.E 'The Chicken', 'The Alpha Wolf'):strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongAppearance:strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongBorn power:strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongChosen power (if they choose it):strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongPersonality:strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongInstrument if they play one: strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongAny important powers I should know about (I.E. Foxy can run really fast, Freddy can Teleport and is really quiet.)strong/div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" div  
>div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strongThe form will also be on my Bio. Bye, until Friday (or, as I just realised, Thursday in some places)strong/div 


End file.
